


Leidenschaft

by NingX



Category: German Brothers - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NingX/pseuds/NingX
Summary: 'Fire of my loins.'pwp （身体上underage）Archive嘛，Archive就啥都放一放（





	Leidenschaft

路德维希很小的时候，只要基尔伯特抽得出时间来，就会在睡觉时间之前给他读故事。这个习惯已经是根深蒂固，即使是现在路德维希已经再也不需要基尔伯特为他这么做了，两个人还是会选择在睡前待上那么一阵子。一般是基尔伯特靠在床头柜的旁写着日记，而路德维希抱着书自己读，偶尔聊一两句话，便去睡了。

今天的晚宴结束得比较早，基尔伯特洗漱完毕，想想也没什么需要处理的，便和往常一样来到了路德维希的房间。正在床上读书的少年歪过头来对他笑了笑，基尔伯特也笑着走过去拉了个椅子倚在床头柜旁，拿出日记本，低头准备开始写。但是听到一阵窸窣的声响后，他便被熟悉的温度包围住了。他抬起头来。路德维希蓝色的眸子在烛光下忽明忽暗，他圈住他，咬着嘴唇，也不说话，好像在隐忍着什么，然后倾过身去，在基尔伯特的嘴角印下一个吻，没等他说话，就将头埋在他的颈窝。

在路德维希第一次拒绝他的晚安吻之后，他们已经很长一段时间没有进行过如此亲密的肢体接触了。基尔伯特看着路德维希一天天长大，而且心里又明白这个时期的他要强又敏感，所以也有意地减少和他的肢体接触。现在这么一搂，把基尔伯特吓了一跳，但随即心里又笑了——还是个小鬼嘛。

“怎……怎么了？”基尔伯特放下笔记本，不知所措地把手搭在路德维希的背上轻轻抚摸着，后者在他的抚摸下微微颤了一下，又抬起身来，只是看着他。

“怎么突然想要晚安吻了？是不是舞会上踩到了那家姑娘的裙子，嗯？”基尔伯特捏了捏他的面颊，心里感觉的确没有以前的好捏了。但是下一秒嘴唇上传来的温暖触感让他不知不觉地分开了唇，随之而来的是果子酒的香气。基尔伯特本能地想站起来推开他，可却被一下子掼到了床上。若是在平时有人对基尔伯特这么做，那么这个人的指骨在碰到基尔伯特的前一秒就会断成两截。可是对路德维希，基尔伯特却鬼使神差地收了手，任凭着他把自己压在柔软的床垫上。始作俑者仿佛得到了认可似的，更加放肆地用舌撬开他的齿，基尔伯特终于忍无可忍地咬了下去。

“你疯了？！”基尔伯特一下子钳住路德维希的肩膀，愤怒地低声说道，“你知道你在做什么吗，我是你……”

“我知道。”路德维希语气冷静，湛蓝色的眼睛却溢满了悲伤，“我知道，哥哥。”他近乎痴迷地看着对面这双红瞳，“所以我才痛苦。”他握住基尔伯特的手，在自己的身上往下引着。在碰触到一处滚烫发硬的地方的时候，基尔伯特轻轻叹了一口气。

“听着路茨，你只是……”基尔伯特的表情有些尴尬，“你只是……”他支吾了一会儿，最后终于投降一般地说道：“我真意外你在这方面的迟钝。”他松开了钳制住他的手，又笑着叹了一口气，摇了摇头。

“帮帮我……哥哥……”路德维希的声音发沙，变声期还未过，但是成熟的男低音已经有了苗头，显出一种青涩的挣扎，“我请求您，哥哥……”他用指尖轻轻扫着基尔伯特的手掌，这种陌生又熟悉的感觉让基尔伯特心里一动，终于说道：“好吧，就这一次。”

路德维希坐起来，靠在基尔伯特的怀里，贪婪的嗅着只属于他的味道。基尔伯特一只手勉强地搂住他，心里暗暗惊叹他的成长，另一只手向他的身下探去。最私密的部位被握住的时候，路德维希深深吸了一口气。“哥哥……”他颤抖着声音唤道，感到浑身的血液一下子都沸腾起来，身体像过了电一般不住地开始战栗。基尔伯特轻没有停下动作，稍微加了点力气上下套弄着，另一只手轻抚着他的手臂，安慰道：“放松……没事的。”

基尔伯特手掌粗糙的触感所带来的快感让路德维希的脑子几乎一片空白，一时间他几乎分不清这是现实还是梦境，视野内的桌子和椅子还有床帏都在烛光里融成一团团模糊的影子，而欲望却那么真实地如潮水一般涌过来，勾引着他索求更多更多。他扯住基尔伯特的衣领，抬头亲吻他的喉结和下巴，仿佛是想要在迷朦的黑夜中得到一个确定。当那双血月似的眼睛看向他的一瞬间，路德维希感到一阵酥麻一直冲向脚尖。他身体剧烈地颤了一下，然后感到温热的液体洇湿了大腿上的布料。腿上微凉的触感和基尔伯特抽离的温度，让路德维希感到那些无法缝合的空虚又向他张开了深黑的口。真实还是虚假？路德维希已经无所谓了，至少这一刻，他要这个人完全属于自己。少年的腿还是软的，但是他几乎用尽全力半跪着，把基尔伯特按在床板上，咬上他的喉结，同时手也往他的下身摸索着。

“路茨……”基尔伯特捏着他向下探寻的手腕，但是几乎没用力。路德维希舔着自己刚刚留下的牙印和印上去的血痕，在他耳边唤道：“哥哥，”触到了年长者同样滚烫的性器，他抬起头，勾起一个笑，“我真是幸运。”那双冰蓝色的眼睛眯了眯，仿佛看到了猎物一般，让基尔伯特产生了一种强烈的共鸣。他张了张嘴想说些什么，但是路德维希却把一根手指搭在他的嘴唇上：“让我告诉你我学会了什么。”

他隔着布料在他的性器上下套弄着，看着那双平时锐利的红瞳里现在除了挣扎的情欲再无其他，心里感到一阵满足。于是他倾下身子，用牙齿扯着他裤子的边角。在反应过来他在做什么的时候，基尔伯特猛地一下坐起来，但是路德维希早就将它深深地含了进去。

“你……”基尔伯特几乎说不出话来，只能将手放在他的头上，手指缠绕着他细软的金发，“路茨……”他的声音哽咽，粗重不已，绞着他头发的手颤抖着向下滑去，抓着他的背脊。路德维希抬起头来，用舌头舔着顶端不断冒出来的前液，晶亮的液体混杂着淡淡的血丝从他的嘴角流下来。他又低下头含住它，舌头围绕着柱体打转，拙劣地模仿着书中的只言片语。感受到他牙齿生涩地磕碰着他最敏感的部分，基尔伯特痛到几乎要叫出声，但是马上又被一种奇异的快感席卷，他用手拍着路德维希的背，示意他退出来。但是感受到对方临界到来的路德维希又含得更深了一点，最终温热的液体直接涌进了他的喉咙里。

路德维希终于退出来，艰难地喘着气，唇间拉出几道白丝。他大口呼吸着空气，但是又不满足地按着他的肩膀，将他深深陷进枕头里。他手指扫过基尔伯特的脸庞，又用舌尖描摹着他的唇线。基尔伯特脱力一般地闭上了眼睛：“我他妈一定会下地狱……”

路德维希一只手覆上了他将要愈合的伤口，基尔伯特疼得猛地抖了一下，睁开了眼。但是路德维希轻笑一声：“反正上帝也从来没有眷顾过我们，不是么？”语气中的决绝让基尔伯特心里一惊——这的确不再是个孩子了。

他居高临下地望着他美丽的同谋，近乎狂热。像是一个落难者终于寻到了黎明的曙光，抑或是陷入了一个黄金的迷梦。


End file.
